


Nobody Else but You

by jbsullivan17



Series: Soulmates [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: He knew they weren’t soulmates when he kissed her. He knew becoming infatuated with Clarke Griffin was going to end badly once either of them found their soulmates.They did it anyway.And then he met his soulmate...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Soulmates [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Nobody Else but You

He knew they weren’t soulmates when he kissed her. He knew becoming infatuated with Clarke Griffin was going to end badly once either of them found their soulmates. Unlucky for her, she found hers while on shift at the morgue. She spent the rest of her night shift staring into the dead eyes of her soulmate and came home to Bellamy, not crying or anything, just _off_ , asking him to hold her until he had to leave for work.

When he came home, she fucked him slow. Rode his face, holding herself off as his nose nudged her clit and his tongue lapped up everything she gave. Whatever she needed, he gave to her and once she was finished, she curled into his side.

“Are you okay?”

“I didn’t even know her,” she stated, facing away from him. “Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

“Because she was made for you and you were made for her.”

“I’m starting to not believe that.”

“I get that. But you shouldn’t lose hope in finding someone.”

“I found someone but he belongs to someone else.”

“I haven’t met them. I might never meet them,” he told her knowing that the odds of him meeting his soulmate in the next two years were high. The closer to twenty-eight a person was the higher the chances of finding their soulmate.

“Just tell me when it happens. I can’t be the last to know.”

“You’ll be my first call.”

He loved her, possibly in love with her by choice, but as Karma was the everloving bitch that she was, Bellamy met his soulmate three days later. He wasn’t an asshole to Clarke, he still fucked her for hours but he was also upfront about Echo and spending time with her. The longer time went on, the more he realized that Clarke was pulling away and her mood was different like every time was their last time and even when he tried making it out as though it wasn’t, he’d fuck her longer, rougher, and ate her out until his jaw ached. He didn’t want it to end with her just because he found his soulmate.

She stopped showing up as often and whenever he showed up at her apartment, she had other people over. They’d go weeks without talking or seeing each other and it had gotten to the point where his sister was wondering if they were okay because Clarke would avoid him when their friends would all get together too.

Bellamy and Echo didn’t mesh well, there was something off that didn’t feel right and it wasn’t that he had Clarke in his head because he didn’t allow himself to think about Clarke while he was with Echo and vice versa unless asked. 

It came down to when Roan Iceman showed up while he was out with Clarke, trying to make the night special and get her to talk to him. He’d gone to the bar to get them drinks while Clarke looked at a painting a little longer—he picked something for her, wanting to hear her opinion on the pieces more than anything, he missed her voice—and when he turned back, Clarke was talking with Roan, her fingers twirling her hair and her eyes shining brighter than he’d seen since her soulmate died.

Bellamy grabbed their drinks and headed over, handing Clarke her drink with an affirmative “here you go, babe” before wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

“Roan, you know Bellamy.”

“Echo’s soulmate, yeah.”

“We have an arrangement,” Bellamy said before taking a sip of his wine. “Neither of us is too keen on soulmates, preferring to choose our own destiny. You understand, don’t you?”

“Oh, I do. I just also know Echo and this is definitely killing her. She’s been _keen_ on meeting her soulmate her entire life. She’s only doing this to make you happy and with how you look at your Princess… making you happy is chewing her up inside.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re the asshole that’s hurting two women.”

“Echo knows where I stand and Clarke…” Bellamy grimaced, looking down at Clarke next to him, gripping her glass of wine so tightly he feared it was going to break. “I’m in love with her. I chose her before I knew about Echo and my feelings haven’t changed.”

“You haven’t given Echo a real chance.”

“You have no idea what I’ve done. You don’t get to say that I haven’t given her a chance when I have and she doesn’t even come close to how Clarke makes me feel. Yeah, I’m supposed to be with Echo and we’re supposed to be happy, but I’m just supposed to give up on the person who’s saved my life more times than she knows? I can’t do that, not when I still love her.”

“He’s right, Bellamy,” Clarke said softly, stepping out of his reach, his arm dropping from her shoulder to his side. “You should give Echo a real chance. I’ll be fine.”

“Clarke—“

“No, it’s okay. More people should know what it feels like to be loved by Bellamy Blake.”

She walked out of the gallery, dropping her wine glass on a table on her way out and Bellamy started to chase after her when he felt a hand on his arm.

“If you really love her, then make it a fair fight. Give Echo a real chance and then choose,” Roan said and Bellamy hated that it actually made sense. He could say that Clarke was his soulmate every day for the rest of his life but he knew she wouldn’t believe him unless he really gave Echo a chance.

He gave himself three months to feel some connection with Echo. He tried not to think about Clarke, he stopped texting her as much, still called once a day but he was working on it. When he was with Echo he was focused on her, not his phone. It was like Roan said, a _real_ chance.

It was just… she rubbed everyone the wrong way. None of his friends liked her except maybe Raven and that might just be because they go to the same gym, which didn’t count.

He made it nine weeks before banging on Clarke’s door. He missed her too much and Echo couldn’t even compare to her. He chose Clarke. He’d always choose Clarke.

“Clarke! Please. I don’t care if Echo has my soulmark. You’re my soulmate. You’ve always been my soulmate! Please let me in.”

The door swung open and Clarke stood in the doorway wearing his Northwestern sweatshirt, the hem falling past mid-thigh on her. She looked like she’d been crying but Clarke Griffin doesn’t break.

Bellamy didn’t hesitate to close the distance and hold her, wrap his arms around her and just hold her until she told him to let go. He’d die holding her if she wanted.

“You really tried?” she murmured against his shoulder and he sighed.

“Yeah. I really tried.”

“She’s not a horrible person, she could be good.”

“Yeah, she could. But she’s not you.”

Clarke pulled away and looked up at him. “You really mean that?”

“Yes, Princess. It’s always been you.” He reached up and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a wayward tear.

“Even when you hated me?”

“Especially when I hated you.”

“And now you love me?”

“And now I’d die for you.”

“We can’t let that happen, don’t jinx it,” she smiled weakly.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> One more and then a fic I’ve been working on for a while under a trope I didn’t want to write but I’m liking it.


End file.
